The End?
by Nix1978
Summary: Set in season 7. Morgan x Prentiss... Emily is leaving the BAU. Is this their end? Written prior to the finale airing (ie we didn't know how Emily would be written out)


**Still clearing out my old half finished fics... This was written when we knew Paget was leaving in Season 7, but we didn't know anything about how Emily would be written out. Just a little short one...**

Derek sat on the wooden bench in Rossi's back garden, the warm breeze brushing his arms up to his rolled up shirt sleeves. He watched her….. She was dressed in a long strapless dark turquoise chiffon dress, her bare shoulders now covered with a cream shawl since night time had fallen. She was stood talking to Rossi, and Derek smiled contemplatively as her head fell backwards laughing hard at something the older profiler had just said. He was going to miss that laugh, even the times when it was at his expense.

No one had tried to talk her out of it. She had told them all a few days ago that the last case they worked would be her last case with them. She was transferring out to a nine to five job. Declan had been struggling since the ordeal with Doyle, and she felt like she just kept letting him down every time she went away on a case. Who could argue with that?

Emily took a sip of her champagne and glanced over to Derek who was sat alone on the bench, white shirt open at the collar, tie hanging undone around his neck. He was leant over, resting his elbows on his knees and she caught his eye and gave a little smile, which he warmly gave back to her. He hadn't stopped looking at her for the past few days. She kept catching him, and today it had been ever more so. But of course for her to see him looking at her, she had to be looking at him, and she found that she was unable to stop herself. She was trying to read him. Trying to figure out how he was dealing with her decision. What he thought. She hadn't had chance to talk to anyone about it properly since she announced it. Everything had been so rushed with the case then the wedding.

Still looking at him, she nodded towards the house indicating for him to follow her in. He pushed himself up, his movement belaboured due to the exhaustion of the past few days, and walked a few steps behind her into Rossi's grand kitchen.

She leant up against the counter watching him pick up the half full bottle of champagne off the counter, topping her glass up and then his, both of them remaining silent the whole time.

He set the bottle down and stood in front of her, smiled and clinked his glass against hers gently before taking a mouthful.

"Everything ok…..?" She asked with concern, "….. You've been really quiet since…"

He remained silent, just staring at her, placing his hand over his mouth and rubbing his chin as he thought.

"Since you told us you were leaving us?" He muttered a few beats later, his voice coarse, but not accusing.

She took a deep breath, giving him a small, apologetic smile and then looked downward. Of course she had had a long time to get used to the idea once she had made her mind up, but she had just dumped this on them in a cowardly way, knowing they would not have the time or space to take it in properly.

Watching her this way immediately made him feel guilty. He never wanted to make her feel bad. Since the day she walked back in to his life all he wanted was for her to be happy. To be ok. To protect her. But he never dreamed that her being happy would mean her leaving the team. Their family.

"Emily…." He whispered, leaning in just a little, "…..I'm just gonna miss you. That's all." He said softly.

She looked back up to him and her head fell slightly to one side as their eyes met.

"I'll miss you to..." She began gently, "…. But you don't get rid of me that easily you know. It's just another job, and besides, I know where you live remember?" She said, playfully poking his chest with one slender finger.

He smiled at her, "You do mean that right?"

"Of course I do..." She stressed, looking at his sad eyes, "I'm leaving the team. Not you."

Suddenly she felt her stomach go a little queasy saying the words out loud. She had actually left the team. May be she hadn't thought this through properly. For seven months she had been alone in Paris, craving his company... Craving everyone's company, but especially his. He always made her feel safe, not to mention being the person she felt most at ease with. He got her. He knew how to handle her every emotion. Knew when to answer her back. Knew when to keep quiet. Knew when she needed consoling and knew when she needed to be left alone. No one else got her that way.

He pulled her out of her trance as he looked deep into her scared eyes as if he were reading her like a book, "I know." He uttered, "It just won't be the same... Every day, you know?"

"I know." She whispered back.

"But you know I'm just a call away. If you ever need me Emily, please..."

"Derek." She said softly, interrupting him, not wanting to hear his words. Not wanting to cement in her mind that he wouldn't be there every single day as he had been for the past few months.

So instead she took a small step forward, "Come here," She murmured holding out one hand.

Derek looked into her dark eyes and took her outstretched hand, reaching for the other one too, and then felt her pull his arms around her waist.

She placed the slightest, peck on his lips and closed the gap between them entirely, their bodies pressed together. Both of their eyes closed simultaneously at the feeling of warmth and safety it bought, however brief it would be.

With her head resting upon his shoulder she turned and whispered into his ear, "Thank you Derek, for everything….."

He pulled out of her grasp, but left his palms resting on her arms and looked at her with a puzzled frown, "Thanks for what?"

"Everything…. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

He shook his head dismissively, "I don't want repaying for anything... and stop talking like that."

"Like what?"

"Like this is goodbye."

She quickly shook her head, "It's not goodbye Derek... I never want that."

"Good." He said, forcing a half smile.

She smiled back and let her arms fall by her side, "Shall we go back outside?" She said, nodding towards the garden and beginning to turn away. But she paused as she heard his voice one again

"Actually…." He began as she looked back to him, "….there is something you could do."

"What?" She said with a confused frown.

"To make it up to me."

She eyed with suspicion, "What?"

"Dinner and a movie." He said with a cheeky smirk.

"What? You want me to buy you dinner and a movie?" She half chuckled.

"No of course not..." He waved away, his stare on her suddenly changing to a serious one, "….. Just give me your company." He uttered, lowering his tone.

She stared for a while, her lips curling up at the edges, "I'd love to..." She almost whispered, "But we have done dinner and a movie tonnes of times."

"I know." He nodded, "But I want to do it differently."

She smirked, "How?" She asked, knowing exactly what he meant, but being unable to help herself teasing him.

But he called her bluff, "You have to wear something hot." He winked.

Her mouth fell open feigning shock, "Derek Morgan." She playfully protested.

He chuckled, "No, I'm kidding. But may be there will be candles at dinner and may be we can sit on the back row at the movies."

"Oh really?" She said, raising a suggestive brow, "This better be a good meal Derek Morgan if you wanna make it to the back row."

Before he could respond, they were interrupted by Rossi poking his head through the large patio doors, "Guys... Everyone's about to leave."

"Ok we're coming." Emily replied.

She waited for Rossi to disappear.

"Come on then..." She encouraged, taking hold of his hand and gently pulling at his strong arm.

As she walked ahead of him she went to release her grasp of him, but felt a tug on her arm and turned to see him rooted to the spot.

"What's up?" She asked.

"When?"

"When what?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Oh right..." She said with a light chuckle, "Ok. When do you want to do it?"

"Yesterday was officially your last day with the BAU right?" He stated.

"Right." She agreed.

"Well then. Let me think…" He said, looking up to the ceiling in mocking thought, "…..Tomorrow?"

Her face broke into a toothy grin and she laughed, "Sure, that's fine with me."

And they walked out of Rossi's kitchen, her arm hooked into his, both smiling, and both secretly relieved. This would not be the end... Just their beginning.

**So, I hope you liked it. Like I say, it was written before we knew how she would leave. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
